Solve for $x$ and $y$ by deriving an expression for $y$ from the second equation, and substituting it back into the first equation. $\begin{align*}7x-4y &= 5 \\ 3x-3y &= -3\end{align*}$
Begin by moving the $x$ -term in the second equation to the right side of the equation. $-3y = -3x-3$ Divide both sides by $-3$ to isolate $y$ $y = {x + 1}$ Substitute this expression for $y$ in the first equation. $7x-4({x + 1}) = 5$ $7x - 4x - 4 = 5$ Simplify by combining terms, then solve for $x$ $3x - 4 = 5$ $3x = 9$ $x = 3$ Substitute $3$ for $x$ back into the top equation. $7( 3)-4y = 5$ $21-4y = 5$ $-4y = -16$ $y = 4$ The solution is $\enspace x = 3, \enspace y = 4$.